Basket of Lilies
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Rima finds a basket filled with lilies in front of her door... How did it come there? Rimau one-shot, shoujo-ai.


**Hi! Thanks for reading this!  
I wanted to write Rimau, so here it is!  
I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of it's characters. Peach-Pit does. I do, however, own this story. I don't own the title completely, I only own the lily part. My sister owns the basket part.**

**Basket of Lilies**

_Together, yet apart.  
Made for each other,  
Yet unable to be together.  
Love, pure love.  
Can they be together?  
Will love find a way?  
Or will love fail?_

'_She doesn't know what is about to happen. But how can she know? No one knows when their life is about to change. And her life will drastically change. And only because of me. Maybe I shouldn't?' _Utau thought. She stood in front of the house of the person she loved. Rima. _'I can still turn around. That would be better, wouldn't it?'_

Utau was about to confess. And she was really nervous. But she decided it was best to just do it.

'_Quick and painful… I mean painless!' _

In her hands she held a basket. It was filled with lilies. Those were the flowers that Rima loved the most. She sighed and rang the bell.

---

Rima sighed. She was alone in her house, because her parents had to work. Suddenly she heard the sound of the doorbell.

'_Who could it be?' _Rima thought while she was walking towards the door. _'Maybe it's Nagihiko?'_ Rima blushed. They had been dating for about a week. And he was everything that she could wish for. But still, it still felt like it was wrong.

When she opened the door, she saw no one. She did still see that a person ran away, but as she only saw a flash of that person she couldn't make out who it was. And then, she saw a basket standing on the ground. A basket filled with lilies.

---

'_Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. There's no need to be nervous.'_ But even though she thought that, Utau couldn't help feeling more and more nervous with every footstep she heard. _'I can do this, I can do this… Oh, who am I kidding, I can't! I can still run away!'_

And she did. She ran away as fast as she could. But not after leaving the basket she had been holding.

---

"…Lilies? What's a basket of lilies doing here?" Rima said to herself as she picked up the lilies and brought them to her room. "…Maybe Nagihiko brought them." Rima smiled.

---

"Oh, why did I have to do that?" Utau sighed. "Now she will never know. And now I'm too afraid to go in again. I'm such a scaredy cat."

She took one more glance at Rima's bedroom door and went back to her own house.

---The next day---

"Hey, Nagihiko, thank you." Rima smiled to Nagihiko.

"Thank you for what?" Nagihiko looked confused.

"For the lilies you gave me, remember? You dropped them by at my house."

"I don't remember doing anything like that…" Nagihiko said, "Maybe you have a secret admirer?"

"Really?" Rima was surprised. A secret admirer? "…You shouldn't worry. I will never betray you!" Rima smiled.

---

"…You shouldn't worry. I will never betray you!"

"No way…" After gathering all her courage again and coming all the way to Rima's school, she now heard this? What did she do wrong to deserve this?

"What are you doing here?" Utau looked around to see no one but the cause of her troubles. Okay, one of them. Nagihiko.

"T-that's none of your business!" Utau stubbornly looked the other way.

"Are you Rima's secret admirer?" Nagihiko asked.

"Eh… W-why?" Utau tried to look calm, but failed.

"Just a minute ago you were looking at Rima with a certain look, and you're angry with me. And when I walked by Rima's house yesterday, I saw you running away from it. What other thing could it be?"

"…" How could she not have noticed Nagihiko? Now everything was ruined.

"So it really is true. Well, good luck." Nagihiko smiled.

"Huh?" Utau was confused. Why did he say that?

"I'm not about to give her up. But I guess you didn't expect that, did you?"

"…I won't let you have her." Utau said.

"Well, this makes us love rivals now, doesn't it?"

---

'_I'm alone again. Why do mom and dad always work late?' _Rima was in her room again. She looked at the basket of lilies and sighed.

"I wonder who I got them from?" She said to herself. "I don't know a lot of boys… Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko… Maybe it's from one of my servants?"

"Rima-chan! Why are you looking at those lilies again? They're not from Nagihiko…" Kusukusu asked.

"I don't know… Maybe a part of me likes that it's from someone that's not Nagihiko…" But she didn't continue, because she heard the doorbell ring again.

When she opened the door, she saw no one, only a lily with a card attached to it.

'_Come to the park at 8 o'clock tonight.' _It read.

---

Would she come? Or wouldn't she? Utau was standing near the fountain. It was already five past eight. And maybe that doesn't sound like a lot of time, but to Utau it seemed like hours.

And after another 10 minutes, Rima finally arrived.

"You've finally arrived." Utau smiled.

Rima looked confused. Why was Utau there? Could it be… Was Utau her secret admirer?

"…I tried to tell you before, but I was too afraid." Utau began. "So I'll tell you now. I… like you. No, not like. I love you."

Rima said nothing back. She only blushed. But Utau didn't see that, because Rima was looking at the ground.

"I'll just go now, then." Utau turned around, and started to walk away.

"…Wait."

Utau turned around again, and saw that Rima was walking towards her. She stopped when she was right in front of her. Only now did Utau notice the difference in height between them.

"I… I don't know. I always thought that I loved Nagihiko. But now… I don't know!" Rima began to cry.

"…Don't cry. Please." Utau said.

"I don't know… I just don't know anymore… Why is life so complicated?"

"You don't need to decide now. I can wait." Utau tried to smile, but failed.

"No… I think… I love you too…"

Utau looked at Rima, surprised. Then, she kissed Rima.

"…Thanks for choosing me." Utau smiled.

"…Was there any competition?" Rima answered.

"No, of course not." And they kissed again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
(Wow, only one chara appeared in here... And I only put her in because I was thinking there weren't any chara in here...)  
Please review!**


End file.
